Harry Potter and the Karioke Night
by epiphanies
Summary: Karioke comes to Hogwarts to stir up some heat, feelings and trouble! Well, Ron helps.
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and the Karioke Night

  
  


Chapter One: You've Got A Friend In Me

  
  
  
  


Harry leaned on a stool and finished his butterbeer. 

Hermione approached him.

"I dare you." she merely said, a grin covering her face.

He nearly choked.

"No! Hermione, no~" he started, but she pulled him up to the front of the Great Hall before he could protest any more.

Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled when he saw them approaching.

He had arranged this night. It had taken a lot of work to bewitch the Muggle equipment to work on the Hogwarts grounds.

He handed them each a microphone and everyone in the Great Hall started to clap and holler, shouting with laughter.

Harry's face burned. He suspected that Hermione had one too many butterbeer, because on a regular day her face would have been just as red as his.

She smiled at him, and pressed the button.

She opened her mouth, and began to sing.

  
  


"You've got a friend in me. You've got a friend in me.

When the road looks rough ahead and you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed," she winked at Harry, "you just remember what your old pal said. Son, you've got a friend in me. Yeah, you've got a friend in me."

Harry almost smiled as he began to sing, "You've got a friend in me. You've got a friend in me. You got troubles then I got em' too. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. If we stick together we can see it through, cause you've got a friend in me. Yeah, you've got a friend in me.

"Now, other folks may be a little smarter than I am," Hermione smiled as laughter filled the hall, "Bigger and stronger too. Maybe. But none of them will ever love you the way I do, just you and me, boy. And as they years go by, our friendship will never die."

Harry grinned, "You're gonna see it's our destiny. You've got a friend in me. Oh, you've got a friend in me. You've got a friend in me."

  
  


The Great Hall exploded with applause and laughter as Harry rolled his eyes and pushed the laughing Hermione back to where they had sat.

But when they got back to the table, Ron was sitting there, clutching his sides with laughter. 

"What did they put in your butterbeer, Hermione?!" he gasped, and Hermione merely smiled.

"I was having fun."

"No kidding!"

Harry grinned at Ron, and nodded encouragingly. 

He was trying to get Ron to go up there, with or without Hermione. He wasn't budging.

Hermione saw this, and suddenly got a lost, dreamy look in her eyes.

She was staring at Ron.

They noticed people were starting to dance as some of the songs were ballads.

Ron rubbed his hands on his sleeves, and tentatively stood.

"Hermione... would you like to dance?"

She stared at him and stood silently.

They walked out to the dance floor and didn't say a word as Hermione put her hand in his and other around his neck, which was getting redder by the second.

All of a sudden, Ron let go of her, leaving her stranded on the dance floor. She stared at him furiously as he quickly ran out of the Great Hall.

Harry shook his head.

This was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Karioke Night

  
  
  
  


Chapter Two: I Won't Say I'm In Love

  
  
  
  


Hermione stalked over to where Harry sat and gave a sigh.

"Why did he ask me to dance then abandon me?" she shoulders sagged, "Was he trying to make a fool of me, or was he just being his usual careless self?"

Harry remained silent. He wasn't getting in the middle of this.

He watched Hermione closely, though, and noticed when she got a gleam in her eye.

He couldn't tell whether it was tears or satisfaction, maybe both because the next moment she was out of her seat again and walking up to Professor Dumbledore. She spoke with him a moment, then pulled Parvati up for a moment. Then they both grabbed microphones.

Hermione closed her eyes and Parvati kept hers on the machine that read the lyrics.

Hermione began to sing:

"If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history, been there, done that."

Parvati started, "Who do you thing you're kidding? He's the earth and heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through you. Girl, you can't conceal it. We know how you feel and who you're thinking of."

Hermione got a sad look, "No chance, no way, I won't say it, no."

Parvati smiled at Hermione, "You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh oh."

"It's too cliche, I won't say I'm in love." Hermione sang, and Harry noticed that her eyes were brimming with tears, "I thought my heart had learned it's lesson. It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming get a grip, girl unless you're dying to cry your heart out."

Parvati gave her a sympathetic look, "You keep denying who you are and how you're feeling. Baby, we're not buying, hon we saw you hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown up, when are you going to own up that you got, got it, got it bad?"

Hermione, "No chance, no way. I won't say it, no no."

Parvati, "Give up, give in. Check the grin, you're in love."

Hermione, "This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love."

Parvati: "You're doing flips, read our lips, you're in love."

Hermione, "You're way off base, I won't say it. Get off my case, I won't say it."

Parvati: "Girl, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love."

Hermione, with one last sigh, "Oh....At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love...."

  
  


The audience went wild, and Harry turned to see Ron, standing at the doorway with a look that was unreadable on his face.

Hermione saw him too, then covered her face and ran off to the girl's washroom.

Parvati, on the other hand, stalked over to where Ron stood.

Harry could hear little bits of what she was saying over everything that was going on.

"Why would you abandon her....that's just awful....that was for you, you know....follow her!"

Ron disappeared from sight and Parvati sighed as she sat down beside Harry.

"Did you get the meaning of that song, Harry?"

He nodded, "Herm was feeling bad. She was letting out her feelings onstage...to Ron. Did he even get it?"

Parvati smiled halfheartedly, "After I explained it to him, he did."

"Good. They should be back any time now."

"Hopefully."

Harry was just about to ask Parvati to dance when he saw her smile triumphantly in direction of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Karioke Night

  
  


Chapter 3: If I Never Knew You

  
  
  
  


Harry turned around to see two people approaching the front of the room. One with long, bushy brown hair and the other with flaming red. They were holding hands.

He grinned as they both stepped up on the platform, holding mics.

Ron began to sing, in a deep, low voice that amazed Harry and the rest of the room.

"If I never knew you, if I never felt this love, I would have no inkling of how precious life can be. And if I never held you, I would never have a clue how at last I'd find in you, the missing part of me. In this world so full of fear, full of rage and lies, I can see the truth so clear, in your eyes. So dry your eyes. And I'm so grateful to you. I'd have lived my whole life through, lost forever if I never knew you."

He smiled at Hermione, who started to sing, "If I never knew you, I'd be safe but half as real. Never knowing I could feel a love so strong and true. I'm so grateful to you. I'd have lived my whole life through, lost forever, if I never knew you."

Ron, "I thought our love would be so beautiful."

Hermione, "Somehow we'd make the whole world bright."

Ron and Hermione, "I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong, all they'd leave us were these whispers in the night, but still my heart is saying we were right."

Hermione, "Oh... If I never knew you, if I never knew this love, I would have no inkling of how precious life can be."

Ron and Hermione: "I thought our love would be so beautiful, somehow we'd make the whole world bright."

Hermione: "I thought our love would be so beautiful, we'd turn all the darkness into light."

Hermione and Ron: "And still my heart is saying we were right."

Ron, "We were right. And if I never knew you, I'd have lived my whole life through."

Hermione, "Empty as the sky"

Ron and Hermione: "Never knowing why, lost forever if I never knew you."


End file.
